User talk:SquirrelMonkey
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 15:48, September 11, 2009 Editing Please write SquirrelMonkey's Thoughts enclosed with four ='s either side before you write comments on the heat pages. Helloher (talk) 18:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I have now fixed it on the Forum:Football Group A page, so please do the same in the future. Helloher (talk) 18:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Please leave a signature in future. You got one bit right, and forgot the other. Helloher (talk) 19:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Killer Carrot Its okay now. You should make a signature and add content to your user page, even if it's just your favourite robot. If you want, I'll make you a sig. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I'll give you the code in a second. Would you like a custom signature? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeh that would be Good, Squirrel Red and the rest blue, like that robotica robot.SquirrelMonkey 16:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Like Flexy Flier? Anyway, here are the two codes: and Put them on your user page. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Here's some sig code: SquirrelMonkey (talk) Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, what do i do with the second one?--SquirrelMonkey 17:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I forgot to tell you where to put it. Go to preferences in the more on the top right of the screen. There's a box for custom signature. Paste in there. Also, consider adding Template:User to your page so it looks tider. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't I ask for blue?--SquirrelMonkey 17:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, that's why Monkey is in blue. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Your from Bucks too? Strange coincedence. I'm from Bucks, and so are the wiki's founder Christophee and my friend Picnic Attack. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Whereabouts in Bucks? I'm from Wycombe ::::::Please sign your comments, but yes, I'm from Wycombe as well and so are the others. That's strange. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wycombe: The home of robot wars!!!SquirrelMonkey (talk) 17:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well at least Challenger, Team EyeEye and Team Cygnus, who are actually in Chesham but oh well. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::If you expanded a bit more into some of Killer Carrot's battles an admin might award you a badge for it. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Maybe tommorow as i would have to find the video of it, but I only have series 6. Youtube maybe?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I had presumed that's what you were doing. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::The other robots in the battles already had battle summaries so I put them together.--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) That's the easy way out. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm thinking of making disruptor on RA2--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, everybody's got RA2 but me! Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::And me Helloher :(. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, at least there's two of us :|. And TG as well I think. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Favourite Robots What other robots do you like except Crusader? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Disco-Inferno and Robo-Pig--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 11:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Contacting users Use the e-mail user thing above where it says magzine creator if you are viewing my talk page. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) undefeated robots. See here. http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Robots_that_have_never_lost_a_battle Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Good Point. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Does it work? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::It likes to roll over.--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 18:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Technogames wiki Sorry, I'm too busy in real life to help now. I'll see what I can do tomorrow. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:50, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :If you're really serious about this new wiki then maybe it would be good if we had a partnership between the two wikis. Basically this means that we would promote each other's wikis on the main pages and maybe even link to related articles between the two wikis where a robot or team has appeared on both shows. What do you think? Christophee (talk) 02:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::That would be appreciated Thank You, could I have some advice on how to start?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 16:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thor I've seen it be'thor'. I love it though. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :I can't help you, but it doesn't matter really. Some of the others have it / have had it, it only affects appearence. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, Thanks, do you like pork? :::Sign please. I am partial to pork, yes. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:54, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::How is mousetrap not unique?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 20:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::You'll have to ask TG. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Its weapon has the exact same function as an overhead weapon. And stop using so many exclamation points, they aren't garnering you any respect. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::At long last. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Yes it does, thank you very much. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Good pictures here if you want to use them. mikehillman.users.btopenworld.com/Features/UK Who is this and link don't work--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 19:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Some IP. This is where the pics are: http://mikehillman.users.btopenworld.com/Features/UK_Series_5/ Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Are those Paperbots ore something? Thyrus 19:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) All the pictures there are of battles already on Youtube, which can be printscreened. ManUCrazy 20:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) These are better quality though. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I was asking cause I pasted it in google. this came out: http://mikehillman.users.btopenworld.com/The_Robots/Total_Chaos/total_chaos.html sorry for spamming your site Thyrus 20:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Images of Toys Good work taking all those pictures and uploading them. Could you please let me know exactly which toys they are so that I can categorise them? I believe most of them are pullbacks but I'm not certain. Christophee (talk) 16:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I'm pretty sure I know what they all are. Please let me know if I've categorised any of them incorrectly. Christophee (talk) 16:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I could be sure I already did that. Hmm....--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::It appears that you categorised most of them, but not all of them. Just so you know, you can categorise images as you upload them by adding Category:Pullbacks (or whatever the category is) to the upload summary. Christophee (talk) 17:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I used Multi-upload, I had too many pics.--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::There's still an upload summary box when you upload multiple files, it's just a lot smaller. You can paste the category into all of them really quickly before you upload the images. Christophee (talk) 17:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, OK--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Edit help Hi SM. I've noted that you told Zoggy he could not be part of the tournament, and I noted that you only have 32 main space edits at the moment. Therefore, to prevent further hypocrisy, I'm going to give you a task to do in order to boost up your edits. If I could draw your attention to Static Blades, you'll see that the categories we try to roll out haven't been put into effect for any of these weapons. If you would be able to roll out those categories; Category:Robots with Ramming Blades, Category:Robots with Spikes and Category:Robots with Spears - with the latter's subcategory Category:Robots with Retracting Spears, that would be great. Much appreciated, but its more beneficial to you. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I'll try and do that when I get home. (I'm at school at the moment)--'SquirrelMonkey (talk) 13:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk)